Nowadays, a known jet-type aviation engine is configured to draw the air by intake compressor, warm the intake air by the heat generated through burning the aviation kerosene within the combustion chamber, eject rapidly the intake air backward after expanded due to the warming, and then utilize the reaction force thus achieving the forward flight of an aircraft. In such engine, there exist several disadvantages listed as below:
(1). The configuration of the engine is very complicated, and the manufacture cost of the engine is unbearably high. Unlike an internal combustion engine used in a common vehicle, the structure of which is very simple and manufacture cost of which is low, the jet-type aviation engine usually costs up to millions of dollars, which negatively limits the manufacture and application of the aircraft.
(2). To rapidly eject backwardly the intake air immediately after being warmed in the combustion chamber, it is required that the fuel must be burned rapidly so as to have a good efficiency. Consequently, instead of the commonly used gasoline or diesel which is cost saving and capable of combustion with a high combustion value, only the expensive aviation kerosene with a low combustion value can be employed.
(3). Rapidly ejecting backwardly the intake air immediately after being warmed in the combustion chamber would result in that the ejected air-flow with high power is unstable and hard to be controlled in terms of its ejection direction, which renders the technique of vertically ascending/descending the aircraft by changing the ejection direction of the air-flow too complicated. Even the aforementioned problem may be solved by extensive manpower and material resources, it is still hard to operate the aircraft, deteriorating its applicability and acceptability. One obvious example is the costly vertically ascending/descending fighter plane “HARRIER” from GB. Although engineers of GB have solved the difficult problem of vertically ascending/descending the aircraft by changing the direction of the air-flow with huge cost, and the eligible pilot, among the best of the best, is strictly selected and trained for operating the “HARRIER”, a crash rate of the “HARRIER” is still significantly higher than the other types of fighter planes, most of the lost of “HARRIER” are accidentally crashed due to the complicated operation procedure of the “HARRIER”.
(4). In the conventional jet-type aviation engine, because the combustion chamber fails to be isolated, the loud noise caused by deflagrating the fuel within the combustion chamber would be directly transmitted to the outside together with the ejected air-flow, causing the airport must be built in the places miles away from the downtown. Even the aviation engine of mini size, for instance the small type aviation engine employed by the U.S. TOMAHAWK Cruise Missile, would still cause large noise during its operation, getting on people's nerves.